Hamtaro/Image Galleries
Season 1 Ep 1.: "Hamtaro" Ep 2.: "The Ham-Ham Clubhouse (aka: Building the Clubhouse)" Ep 3.: "Calling all Ham-Hams!" Ep 4.: "Come Out, Bijou!" Ep 5.: "Diamonds of Sugar (aka: Diamonds of Sugar! It's Raining Diamonds!)" Ep 6.: "First Time at the Beach" Ep 7.: "A Summer Festival Adventure" Ep 8.: "The Sunflower Field" Ep 9.: "Much Ado About School" Ep 10.: "Jingle, the Wanderer" Ep 11.: "The Wise, Elder Ham" Ep 12.: "Bijou's in Danger!" Ep 13.: "Let's Dance, Sandy!" Ep 14.: "The Search for Sandy's Brother" Ep 15.: "Bijou's Favorite Ribbon" Ep 16.: "Get Well, Laura" Ep 17.: "Hamtaro, the Super Sleuth!" Ep 18.: "The Slipper Chase (aka: The Glass Slipper)" Ep 19.: "Panda's Ham-Ham Fun Park!" Ep 20.: "The Snoozer Mystery! (aka: It's a Mystery, Snoozer!)" Ep 21.: "Courage, Cappy!" Ep 22.: "Pashmina's Present" Ep 23.: "Maxwell's Big Scoop!" Ep 24.: "Hamtaro, Please Come Home!" Ep 25.: "Merry Christmas!" Ep 26.: "The Legend of the Courageous Hamtaro!" Season 2 Ep 1.: "The Snowball Fight (aka: The Snow Storm)" Ep 2.: "The Amazing Auntie Viv" Ep 3.: "The Search for Dad's Glasses!" Ep 4.: "Brandy's Big Race (aka: Brandy's Great Race)" Ep 5.: "Boss is a Mom!" Ep 6.: "Valentine's Day!" Ep 7.: "Let's Cross the Rainbow!" Ep 8.: "Watching Over Cute Penelope" Ep 9.: "Midnight Celebration" Ep 10.: "Farewell Bijou!" Ep 11.: "Oxnard's Big Crush" Ep 12.: "The Precious Letter!" Ep 13.: "The Flying Ham-Hams!" Ep 14.: "The Blossom of Friendship" Ep 15.: "The Scary Museum!" Ep 16.: "Welcome Pepper!" Ep 17.: "The Great Chicken Chase" Ep 18.: "I Love My Grandpa!" Ep 19.: "Ham-Ham Gang at the Aquarium!" Ep 20.: "The Sports Festival!" Ep 21.: "Romancing the Roosters (aka: The Romantic Setup)" Ep 22.: "Ham-Ham Clubhouse in Danger!" Ep 23.: "In Search of the Pendant!" Ep 24.: "Even the Ham-Hams Get Seasick" Ep 25.: "Stan and Sandy Make Up" Ep 26.: "It's Robin-Ham!" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Pepper's Visit!" Ep 2.: "Pop Star" Ep 3.: "Laura is Really Gone!" Ep 4.: "Boss, the Cool Ham of the Sea!" Ep 5.: "Ghost Mountain!" Ep 6.: "The Fresh Summer Breeze!" Ep 7.: "In a Pinch a Rival Appears" Ep 8.: "The Chicken Contest" Ep 9.: "Treasure Hunting" Ep 10.: "Penelope Makes a Friend" Ep 11.: "The Scary Principal!" Ep 12.: "The Reconciliation!" Ep 13.: "Mimi's Dream Park!" Ep 14.: "The Sunflower Ferris Wheel" Ep 15.: "The Zoo Date" Ep 16.: "The Haunting" Ep 17.: "A Fortune Comes True!" Ep 18.: "The Baby Goat" Ep 19.: "The Animal Hospital" Ep 20.: "The Knitting Craze" Ep 21.: "A Breath of Autumn!" Ep 22.: "Welcome Home Penelope!" Ep 23.: "The Abominable Snow Woman" Ep 24.: "Hamtaro is a Star! (aka: Laura and the Seven Hamsters)" Ep 25.: "A Wonderful Santa Claus!" Ep 26.: "The Little Bandits!" Season 4 Ep 1.: "The New Year's Kite Adventure" Ep 2.: "Sunset Proposal" Ep 3.: "Stucky's Tunnel" Ep 4.: "Ham-Romance" Ep 5.: "Scatter the Beans, Scare the Ogres! (aka: The Kindergarten Monsters!)" Ep 6.: "Laura's Valentine" Ep 7.: "Roberto's Ally" Ep 8.: "Super Hamster Robo-Joe Ep 9.: "Maria's Birthday Party" Ep 10.: "Nin-Ham the Ninja!" Ep 11.: "The Search for Spring!" Ep 12.: "Hamtaro and the Space Ship!" Ep 13.: "Boss Runs Away" Ep 14.: "Auntie Viv and Elder Ham" Ep 15.: "Hannah is in Love!" Ep 16.: "Doctor Lion" Ep 17.: "Dance, Chef Ham!" Ep 18.: "The Flying Carp" Ep 19.: "The Ham-Ham Express" Ep 20.: "Who Stole my Shoe?" Ep 21.: "Keeping Promises" Ep 22.: "The Very Best Present" Ep 23.: "How to Rescue a Wedding!" Ep 24.: "Office Adventures" Ep 25.: "Clubhouse Intruders (aka: The Ham-Hams Rescue Stan)" Ep 26.: "The Tale of Princess Bijou" Ep 27.: "The Milky Way" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Lovestruck Stucky" Ep 2.: "Rolling, Big Egg!" Ep 3.: "The House at the Sea!" Ep 4.: "Do Your Best, Robo-Joe!" Ep 5.: "Let's Dance, Ham-Hams!" Ep 6.: "S-S-Scary! Bravery Test!" Ep 7.: "Tightrope Walking Together!" Ep 8.: "Sparkle's Vacation" Ep 9.: "Hamtaro the Knight" Ep 10.: "Groovy Robo-Joe" Ep 11.: "The Chickens Strike Again!" Ep 12.: "Penelope's Dream" Ep 13.: "Our Ham-Ham Castle" Ep 14.: "Oxnard Shows True Love" Ep 15.: "Where Are You, Cappy?" Ep 16.: "It's a Duel, Boss!" Ep 17.: "There's Really a Wolf!" Ep 18.: "What Will Become of the Clubhouse?" Ep 19.: "Autumn, Mom's Style" Ep 20.: "Troublesome Nin-Ham" Ep 21.: "Kind Flora" Ep 22.: "Brandy and the Rescue Team" Ep 23.: "Sparkle's Crush" Ep 24.: "Mimi's Christmas" Ep 25.: "Rin Rin! Harmony! Season 6 Ep 1.: "Happy New Year, Ham-Hams!" Ep 2.: "Bijou's Memorable Picture Book" Ep 3.: "Knitting Barrette" Ep 4.: "Smile, Hillary!" Ep 5.: "Hamtaro of the Wind" Ep 6.: "Come on, Stan!" Ep 7.: "Hamtaro is Gone!" Ep 8.: "Pepper, Empress of Spring!" Ep 9.: "Yume, Tell us a Story!" Ep 10.: "Cheerful Ook-Ook!" Ep 11.: "Someone Likes Hamtaro" Ep 12.: "Cherry Blossoms, Please Fall!' Ep 13.: "The Three Hambini" Ep 14.: "Duel at the Flower Ranch" Ep 15.: "Boss's New Room" Ep 16.: "Our Biggest Memories!" Ep 17.: "Leave it to Us, the Ham-Ham Nurse Team!" Ep 18.: "Mother Viv" Ep 19.: "Sparkle's Scandal" Ep 20.: "A Big Change for Robo-Joe!" Ep 21.: "Snoozer and Turtly" Ep 22.: "Finding the Flower in the Rain" Ep 23.: "Taking Care of our Greeny" Ep 24.: "A Trip of Hunger" Ep 25.: "Young Girl Thieves of Justice!" Season 7 Ep 1.: "A Little Love Story!" Ep 2.: "Danger! Chicken Trio!" Ep 3.: "Sparkle is a Star!" Ep 4.: "Potato's Warm Love" Ep 5.: "Lost at the Amusement Park" Ep 6.: "Let's Swim, Seamore!" Ep 7.: "The Ghost Stories of Summer!" Ep 8.: "Summer Color, Solara!" Ep 9.: "Nin-Ham and his Home of Iga-Iga" Ep 10.: "Tomy-T and Eggy-P!" Ep 11.: "Pi-hyoro, Ham-Hams!" Ep 12.: "The Baby's Big Adventure" Ep 13.: "I Want to See You, Bijou!" Ep 14.: "You're Arrested, Robo-Joe!" Ep 15.: "Mimi's Fun Sports Day" Ep 16.: "Seamore and the Dolphin" Ep 17.: "Marron's Autumn Festival" Ep 18.: "Ham-Ham Halloween!" Ep 19.: "The Ham-Ham Explorers and the Romance Story!" Ep 20.: "Where Did You Go, Brandy?" Ep 21.: "The Ham-Ham Nurse Team Returns!" Ep 22.: "The Shooting Star!" Ep 23.: "Dad's Great Chase!' Ep 24.: "Run, Pepper!" Ep 25.: "The Mysterious Gift" Ep 26.: "Bo and the Mammoth" Season 8 Ep 1.: "Happy Ook-Ook" Ep 2.: "Marron's Winter Festival" Ep 3.: "I'm Dad, Hambini!" Ep 4.: "Scatter the Ogres, Yamato!" Ep 5.: "The Knitting Girl and Seamore" Ep 6.: "Mystery of the Valentine Chocolate!" Ep 7.: "Pashmina's Transformation!" Ep 8.: "I'm Worried About My Sister!" Ep 9.: "Bonjour, Oshare!" Ep 10.: "Marron's Little Secret" Ep 11.: "Sparkle in Hollywood" Ep 12.: "I'm Parting, Clubhouse!" Ep 13.: "Lapis and Lazuli" Ep 14.: "The Sweet Paradise" Ep 15.: "A Mysterious Seed Experiment!" Ep 16.: "Bijou's Love Rival!" Ep 17.: "Sukapi, Inside the Dream!" Ep 18.: "It's Your Turn, Hero Ham!" Ep 19.: "Bear in Trouble!" Ep 20.: "Flower Power!" Ep 21.: "It's Art, Otome's Crew!" Ep 22.: "A Mischevious Unicorn!" Ep 23.: "Appearance of the Muha-Muha Alien!" Ep 24.: "Sweet Worm Surprise" Ep 25.: "Here I Am, Clubhouse!" Season 9 Ep 1.: "The Sweet Milky Way!" Ep 2.: "Cupid Sparkle!" Ep 3.: "Lapis and Lazuli are Upset!" Ep 4.: "Our Trip to the Sunflowers" Ep 5.: "Here Come the Djungarians!" Ep 6.: "Searching for the Treasure!" Ep 7.: "Swimming in the Jungle!" Ep 8.: "Become King of the Jungle!" Ep 9.: "Let's Do It, Otome!" Ep 10.: "The Changing Mirror" Ep 11.: "I Want to See You, Wan!" Ep 12.: "Sparkling Fashion!" Ep 13.: "Dashing, Robin-Ham!" Ep 14.: "Big Penelope" Ep 15.: "The Little Cheering Team!" Ep 16.: "I'm Going, Ham-Hams!" Ep 17.: "Eternal Hero" Ep 18.: "Djungarian's Halloween" Ep 19.: "Troublesome Magical Seeds" Ep 20.: "Flora's Wedding" Ep 21.: "The Talking Dog Cookies" Ep 22.: "Boss and Shiron" Ep 23.: "Sparkle's Art" Ep 24.: "The Fortunetelling Lessons" Ep 25.: "Arriving to Your Smile!" Ep 26.: "It's Santa, Merry Christmas!" Season 10 Ep 1.: "Auspicious Angels!" Ep 2.: "See You Again, Snowman!" Ep 3.: "Non, Non, Oshare!" Ep 4.: "The Ogre Hamster" Ep 5.: "Thick Rainbow Girls" Ep 6.: "Love Love, Valentine!" Ep 7.: "The Sweet Paradise Disappears" Ep 8.: "You're Late, Prince!" Ep 9.: "Hyper Robo-Joe!" Ep 10.: "Nice To See You, Pepper!" Ep 11.: "Let's Travel, Ham-Ham Train!" Ep 12.: "Devi! Big Panic!" Ep 13.: "Snoozer Disappears!" Ep 14.: "Laura's Exciting Date" Ep 15.: "Elder Ham and the Cherry Blossoms" Ep 16.: "My Best Friend" Ep 17.: "The First Love Letter" Ep 18.: "Zack and Goldie" Ep 19.: "Oh No, Hamtaro!" Ep 20.: "Fluffy Gelato" Ep 21.: "A Piping Hot Battle of Love!" Ep 22.: "Can You Trade It?" Ep 23.: "Smell Strongly, Marron!" Ep 24.: "A Lost Item of Smiles" Ep 25.: "Space Hams" Season 11 Ep 1.: "Go Go, Ham-Hams!" Ep 2.: "Start, Ham-Hams!" Ep 3.: "Crossing the Sky, Skyham!" Ep 4.: "Okini the Seedgatherer" Ep 5.: "Fortunetelling, Atarinchu!" Ep 6.: "Pitter-Patter, Hamha Tree!" Ep 7.: "Let's Dance, Ham-Ham Ondo!" Ep 8.: "Let's Enjoy the Sunflower Field!" Ep 9.: "Holiday with Broski!" Ep 10.: "Don't Give Up, Laura!" Ep 11.: "Ice and Lolly" Ep 12.: "Satisfied Bijou" Ep 13.: "Dig, Dig, Mole!" Ep 14.: "Hamha-Man the Justice Hero" Ep 15.: "The Sports Competition!" Ep 16.: "It's Art, Sandy!" Ep 17.: "Why, Nande?" Ep 18.: "Showtime, Okini!" Ep 19.: "So Popular, Being a Man is Hard!" Ep 20.: "Lady Lapis!" Ep 21.: "Nande Returns!" Ep 22.: "A Miracle, Magical!" Ep 23.: "Gelato's Chestnut Army" Ep 24.: "Tux and Salia" Ep 25.: "There's a Monster in the School!" Ep 26.: "A Christmas Ride!" Season 12 Ep 1.: "Happy Dream, Ham-Ham Train!" Ep 2.: "Oxnard and Pepper" Ep 3.: "Skyham in Love" Ep 4.: "A Crow Problem!" Ep 5.: "Okini is Scared!" Ep 6.: "A Valentine Battle!" Ep 7.: "Skyham is a Hero!" Ep 8.: "Super Digger Robo-Joe" Ep 9.: "Be Cautious, Nin-Ham!" Ep 10.: "Setting Off, Spring's Wind!" Ep 11.: "A Picnic Date!" Ep 12.: "The Lovable Brandy" Ep 13.: "Happy Ham-Ham Wedding!" OVAS "Tottoko Hamutaro the Anime~dechu!" "3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy" "Ham-Hams Ahoy!" "Rainbow Rescue" "Ham-Ham Games" Category:Image Galleries